


It's a Date!

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of work, Akiko and Wakana make plans to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Date!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phidari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/gifts).



It’s a Date!

Akiko dug her phone out of her pocket as it buzzed, smiling as she saw the text notification from Wakana.

_ Stupid manager is insisting on another take. Be there in ten. _

A string of emoticons followed the last word, and she couldn’t help but giggle at Wakana’s display of frustration. Akiko knew how hard she was working to rebuild her image as Fuuto’s top idol/radio host after over a year of being away from it all, so waiting for her to finish work had become a part of her routine lately. Really, she was just happy that Wakana found time to be with her at all, considering her hectic schedule.

Wakana strode into the recording studio’s lobby twenty minutes later, a somewhat strained smile plastered on her face as she made her way over to where Akiko was. “Good afternoon, Akiko-chan! Ready to go?” Akiko estimated that her cheery tone was only half-faked for the benefit of those around them, but nodded enthusiastically back anyway.

“Yeah!”

Wakana slid on her sunglasses as they left the building and headed for her private car. Akiko walked a few steps behind, grateful that there wasn’t a crowd of fans waiting to greet them today. It seemed like Wakana’s popularity had grown during her absence, and that meant an increase in over-eager admirers.

It wasn’t until they were leaving the parking lot that Akiko broke the silence. “How was your day?”

“Ugh. Longer than I thought it would be. I forgot how much work recording one song was.” Wakana sighed and waved a hand. “Let’s not talk about it. How’s Raito doing?”

“Better every day. He’s still letting Shotaro handle any fights they get into, but as far as cases go, he’s been insisting on doing research and stuff. I’ve been keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t overwork himself.” Wakana smiled at that, looking relieved. Now that Phillip was almost fully recovered from regaining his body, she seemed content to let Akiko and Shotaro look after him.

“Good. The last thing I need is my little brother getting sick on me.” The car slowed for a light, and she removed her sunglasses and looked at Akiko critically. “You know, you don’t have to meet me every day. I can come by the agency after work.”

“Ah, it’s alright! I don’t mind waiting for you. Although if you’re worried about rumours, I can meet your somewhere else.”

Wakana rolled her eyes at her. “That’ll just cause more rumours, not less, silly. Besides, I think everyone likes that I have such a good friend to help me during...how did my manager put it? Oh yes, during ‘this transitional period’. Whatever that’s supposed to mean.”

Akiko reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. “I’m nothing if not loyal! Just ask Shotaro.”

“So loyal he couldn’t get rid of you if he wanted to,” Wakana teased back, lifting Akiko’s hand and kissing her fingertips. “You’re nothing if not persistent...”

She grinned, sliding closer. “It runs in the family.”

Wakana’s eyes narrowed, but her tone was light as she replied, “Yes, I seem to remember Saeko being particularly upset by that.” Akiko kissed her then, cutting off any further comment about their family’s shared past. Wakana’s fingers tightened around hers, her free hand pressing into the small of her back, urging her closer. Akiko complied, twisting sideways to fully press against Wakana. Wakana moaned in response, dropping her hand and sliding both hands around her waist.

They kissed passionately for a few minutes, Akiko finally breaking away for air. Wakana smirked at her, somehow managing to look completely unfazed. “Too much for you, detective-chan?” she murmured softly, stoking Akiko’s cheek gently.

“O-Of course not!” she stammered, keenly aware of her red cheeks and how she had tensed up. This was still unfamiliar territory for her, and she didn’t want to get ahead of herself.

“Liar.” Wakana kissed her gently, taking the sting out of the accusation. She pulled away slightly afterwards, giving Akiko some space. “Has Shotaro-kun come up with any more date ideas?”

“He said he wants to try a double date sometime, maybe at a karaoke place.” She could only imagine what a double date with Shotaro and Phillip would be like, but it did sound like fun.

“A karaoke double date...” Wakana frowned slightly as she thought it over. “Well, _I_ can certainly sing, but can they?”

“They can! They got first place on a talent show and everything! I have the CD of their single, if you want to borrow it.”

“Oooh, they have a debut single? I should have expected as much since Raito was involved.” Wakana glanced out the window, then turned back to her with a grimace. “I have a quick stop to make at Digal to review some paperwork. Do you want to come in or wait here?”

“I’ll come with you!” She always enjoyed seeing Fuuto from the CEO’s office on the top floor, and she had a feeling Wakana liked showing off the now-legitimate company to her.

\- - -

Akiko did her best not to plaster herself against to floor-to-ceiling windows as Wakana met with the acting director behind her. It was a wonderful view, and she was slightly envious of the woman who currently occupied the spacious office. Turning slightly, she looked over at Wakana, wondering if it was hard for her to come here. She looked completely at ease, but Akiko knew there had to be bad memories associated with the company.

She went back to watching the city until the meeting wrapped up, the acting director leaving the room with a bright “Thank you very much, Sonozaki-sama!” From her chair, Wakana sighed, clearly glad the meeting was over.

“What were you discussing?” Akiko hadn’t been able to hear much of the details, partly due to the pair speaking in low tones and partly because she didn’t want to pry into official buisness, but she saw no harm in asking now.

“Amanogawa High School is interested in the new computer software we’re developing. It was originally intended for government facilities, but they’re offering top dollar and are a prestigious institution, so we’d also benefit from selling our software to them.”

“Amanogawa High...I’ve heard of that place. Some really smart people have gone there.” Akiko tapped her chin in thought, trying to remember what she’d heard about the school. “I think one of my senpais from junior high ended up there.” She turned and gave Wakana a big smile. “If they’re willing to support your company, I’m sure more business deals will follow!”

Wakana chuckled at her enthusiasm, her own expression brightening. “I don’t know how Saeko did it. Meeting with so many people, making all those decisions...it makes being a radio host look simple by comparison. Then again, Digal didn’t do much legitimate business back then.”

“But you do now, and that’s the most important thing,” Akiko said firmly, walking over to the desk and settling on the edge of it. Wakana smirked at that, but didn’t shoo her off. “So! When do you think you’ll be free for that double date?”

“Can’t I at least agree to it first?”

“It sounded to me like you already did.” Akiko giggled as Wakana huffed at her. “You may be an idol, but I can sing too!”

“I’ll entrust the background vocals to you, then.” It was Wakana’s turn to laugh, the young woman leaning back into the leather chair. “I’m pretty busy all of next week, but my evenings are clear after that. Unless my manager schedules me to attend a dinner or something. Tch, acting like he knows more than me just because I was away for a year...”

“The idol business does move pretty fast, though.”

“I can handle it,” Wakana declared firmly, a determined look in her eyes.

Akiko smiled and leaned down to kiss her, murmured afterwards, “Make sure to schedule some time for us, too.”

“Of course.” Wakana kissed her this time, then gently pushed her back. “I was thinking we could do something tonight. How does a movie sound?”

Akiko beamed at her. “It sounds lovely. Wanna go out, or stay in?”

“Stay in. I’ve had enough of the public for one day.” Giving her a final kiss, Wakana rose and led her towards the door.

 


End file.
